Golden Moments
by TheSkySpiritsTalentShow
Summary: Pewdiepie x Stephano drabbles. Rated T for Piggeh ;)
1. Chapter 1

**A\N: This idea was just too tempting to pass on. Yes, I know Marzia and Felix are together and I personally think that there is no more perfect pair than those two, but still. A fan girl can dream, right? =) And shipping those two are so fun, especially after all the material Pewdie has given me in his videos for this pairing. X) So read if you like, leave if you hate. Btw, **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, the most of it goes to Pewdiepie, I just own the ideas. 8) **

**WARNING: Yaoi and cursing. Rated T for Piggeh. xD **

Acquaintance:

"I´m so sick of this." Stephano complained as the Amnesia characters were having one of their secret meetings where they would talk about the gamers and custom stories they´d encountered. "I´m so bored, the gamers are either two scared girls playing and screaming all the time, or some guy who plays without paying attention to anything and talks about his hygiene problems. I´m sick of being ignored all the time and sitting on the shelf just for decorations!" The golden man jumped up from Mr Chair and started pacing around the room.

No one wanted to say anything anymore to upset the French Warrior further, knowing full well where his temper could lead him. Except Piggeh. "Lighten up, Stephano, you just have to be more sexy. Like me. This one time, a guy touched my ass. It was great. If you´re jealous of all my attention, maybe you should join me and my cousin for some sexy time with each other or the players-"

"I´d rather melt myself!"

"Shh, listen!" Mr Chair shushed them. "I hear another gamer coming!"

Everyone scrambled out of the room, to their places. Stephan grumbled something to himself and went over to a shelf on the far end of the room. He turned himself back into a small golden statue and sat on the shelf. Not too long after, he heard footsteps.

"Okay…who should we bring?"

The statuette shifted his eyes carefully to see a dirty-blond haired European guy walk up to him. The young gamer hesitated for a moment, trying to decide between Stephano and a fancy jug. He finally turned to the gold warrior and carried him out of the room. "I think we should call him…" the Swede paused to think for a moment.

"Stephano." The other finished, much to the surprise of the gamer.

"Oh, okay. Hi Stephano!" The Swede said, not seeming to mind the fact that a gold statue was talking to him. "My name is Peeeewdiepie and I´m filming for my bros." He lifted the golden warrior up to the camera.

Stephano gave it a slight wave. "Ellos bros."

"Great!" Pewdiepie laughed. "We´ve made a new friend. Say, Stephano do you have any idea what the fuck is going on here and how we can get out?"

"Of course I do. You have to do exactly what I say if you want to get out alive."

Hangover:

"Good morning, Stephano!" The usually lovely voice of his boyfriend was nothing more but a painful annoyance as the warrior rolled out of bed, hung over.

"Be quiet, Felix." Stephano snapped, clutching his aching head. The Swede just chuckled and led the other to the dining room, where the rest of the family was seated.

"Remind me to never play a drinking game again." Gonzales groaned, his head buried in his arms. The others only replied with grunts, too sleepy or hung over to respond correctly. The only one who didn´t seem fazed was (_surprise!)_ Piggeh.

"That was fun! That was awesome!" He cheered loudly. "You should DEFINITELY join us next time, Pewdie!"

"Shhhh!" The others said.

"Sure thing, Piggeh. The only reason I couldn´t join was because I had an appointment to play Left 4 Dead with Cry for yesterday´s video." Pewdie said, placing a huge plate of fish and fish sandwiches on the table.

"What the hell is that?" Skully asked, giving the meal a slight glare.

"Fish, what else would it be?" Stephano growled.

"I **know** it´s fish!"

"Then stop asking stupid questions and shut your mouth."

"Guys!" Felix said. "Stop fighting. Fish is hangover cure, okay? Besides it´s good." Proving his point, the gamer took a sandwich and bit into it.

"It does taste good with the salad and mayonnaise." Mr Chair said.

Mayo, who was about to eat his breakfast, let it drop on the plate. "There´s a stool in this sandwich?!" He asked in horror.

"No, the mayonnaise cream. Not one of your relative!"

The younger brunette sighed with relief and picked up his sandwich again.

After they ate their food, the bros did seem to feel better. Jennifer suggested they go shopping, since Christmas was rolling around the corner and it was snowing heavily, so there wouldn´t be a lot of people around.

Everyone decided to go except Stephano and Pewdie. The French warrior lay back in bed while the gamer washed the dishes. Shortly after, he came into the room and turned on the computer.

Stephano lay on his bed, listening to the clicks and punches of the keyboard as Felix checked his You Tube comments.

"There´s a lot of people making jokes about me and Cry again." Pewdie said.

"Cry and me. What are they saying?" Stephano said.

"Well, other than the occasional ´you and cry should meet and get married´ crap, there are a lot of bros who pick up ´hidden messages in our words´." He chuckled. "Oh bros…always twisting my words…"

"Too bad for Cry you´re already taken." Stephano said, lying on his back and putting his hands behind his head.

"Not really ´too bad´. Cry has those Mad and Virus guys if he´s lonely."

"Oh so now you support Crycest?"

"I think it´s hot." Pewdie joked. He stood up and walked over to Stephano´s bed.

The golden man grabbed his shirt and pulled him down next to him. "You know what I think is hot?" He said quietly, pinning the Swede down while kissing him harshly.

"I have a pretty good idea…" Pewdie said, laughing. He pushed his lover away, getting a confused look from the other. "But first you have to brush your teeth. You reek of fish and mayonnaise."

Outside:

"Come on, Stephano." The Swedish gamer encouraged. The golden warrior shook his head stubbornly, staying right where he was.

It has been two weeks since Stephano had been accidently summoned out of the game. He had changed to his human form so it would be easier living with Felix. And while the bros back in the castle were furiously working on a potion that could get Stephano back, his Swedish bro had taught him how to live more human like.

Stephano was very interested, seeing how he was a statue that never left the cursed walls of Brennanburg, but there was one thing he refused to do. Go outside.

Whenever he had a phobia or was just plain antisocial, Pewdie didn´t know. But he was set on one goal: getting Stephano to go outside.

"Come on, you can´t stayed cooped up in the house forever."

"I can, Pewds! So get off my back and leave me the fuck alone."

"Are you scared~?"

"Shut up."

Felix pouted and went over to his friend, pulling at his sleeve. "Come with me."

"No." The warrior pushed him aside.

"Stephano…" _Poke. _"I won´t stop poking you until you step through the front door."

"Keep touching me and I´ll slice off your balls!"

"Okay, okay!" Pewdie stepped back and raised his arms in surrender. "Fine, you know what? Suit yourself." He walked towards the door, a plan forming in his head. "I´ll be going all by myself then!"

"I don´t care." Stephano turned to go back to the small room Felix had set up for him. But the next words stopped him.

"You´re such a pussy, Stephano. I was attacked by barrels once, but do I suddenly develop a phobia of the outside? No!"

"W-wait…barrels?"

"Yes, there were like ten! I barely got away with my life! Not to mention my pants." Pewdie said. "Maybe next time **I **should protect you when we´re running from the bro. Cuz you no longer seem fit for the job."

The Frenchman watched him open the door, his brows furrowed. "I think you should stay here then, Pewdie. I don´t want you to get barrel-raped."

"Unlike you Stephano, I need fresh air and groceries every once in the while." Felix said. He pocketed his keys and closed the door behind him without looking back. His bro still stood in the middle of the room, fighting an inner war with himself until he heard a crash outside and a scream.

"BARRELS!"

Stephano grabbed his sword and ran to the door. "HOLD ON PEWDIE! I´M COMING!" He shouted as he charged out. He ran a couple of steps before realizing there was no one in sight. "Pewdie?!"

Said gamer hugged him from behind. "I knew you´d come out if I did that!" He laughed.

The golden warrior narrowed his eyes and ripped free from his bro´s hug, turning around angrily. "What the fuck, Pewds?!"

"Genius Pewds strikes again!"

"I´m going to kill you."

"Sure." Felix grabbed Stephano´s hand and started pulling him down the sidewalk ignoring the other´s startled protests. "But after I get some pizza from the store."

Happy Birthday:

He was never good at sneaking, but today he was extra careful. Felix crept along the walls of the hallway, careful not to step on creaking floorboards. The last thing he needed was waking a certain golden warrior who would come charging out of his room, looking for barrels.

The gamer grabbed the handle to a brown wooden door. His apartment wasn´t exactly the biggest one, so Mr Chair and Piggeh had to share a room. But not a bed, the brunette had insisted on a chance to keep his virginity.

Pewdie opened the door and his two friends immediately stepped out, just as silent as him. They were carrying paper bags and two excited smiles.

"Come on." Felix said, walking to the next room at the end of hall. This time, there were three bros who shared a room. He woke Mayo, Skully and Jennifer before the small group started decorating the place. Colorful balloons, flamboyant banners and tables covered with food filled plates, little Eiffel Towers and Pyramids.

"Stephano´s going to love this!" Mr Chair whispered, his eyes shining with excitement.

"Yea, I should give him like a birthday hump or something. Ya know, something to get that sexy body of his excited." Piggeh said.

"That´s disgusting." Mayo said. He was helping Jennifer place blue, red and white flowers in the appropriate order.

"Nah, he´ll like it. Everyone likes my Piggeh slide, amirite Chaise~?" The pig said, wriggling his eyebrows at the green eyed boy, making Mr Chair blush.

At this the rest of the bros looked up and raised their eyebrows.

"You and Chair had an affair?" Felix said.

"No!" Mr Chair cried. "He tried to rape me! I didn´t want to! I swear!"

Piggeh just smirked. All of the sudden, they all heard heavy footsteps and then a door creaked open.

"Everyone hide!" Pewdie said and everyone dashed behind tables and couches.

"Pewds? Pewds are you in he- What the hell?" Stephano stepped into the room, his features tainted with confusion at the colorful welcome. He read a large banner that said, "**Joyeux anniversaire!**" The Frenchman smiled.

"Happy Birthday!" Suddenly, bros jumped out from all corners, wearing party hats and throwing confetti at the stunned statue.

"Wh-what?"

"We wanted to surprise you!" Jennifer said. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah! It´s…pretty nice." Stephano said, busy taking in all the sights the room had to offer.

"Nice? It´s freakin awesome!" Pewdie shouted, throwing down his bowl of confetti and glomping his best friend. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY BRO!" He cheered enthusiastically and gave Stephano a big kiss on the cheek.

Once again, everyone in the room fell silent. Pewdiepie realized that he just kissed his ´straight´ best friend and took a step back, looking embarrassed until Piggeh said, "Hey, let me try! I wanna kiss him too!"

He tackled Stephano, who was too busy blushing and comprehending what just happened to avoid the flying pig.

But as Piggeh´s lips got close to his, the golden warrior pushed him away and stood up, glaring slightly at the pinkette.

"No way, Piggeh! Only Pewdie can kiss me!"

"Huh? Whhhhy?" Piggeh whined, while Felix blushed harder.

"Because he isn´t a maggot infested corpse, that´s why!"

"I don´t have maggots!"

"I don´t caaaare!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hugs :

Stephano was enjoying a quiet afternoon out in the garden, sunning himself on one of Felix´s chairs when sudden yelling interrupted his peace.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" came Mr Chair´s shrieks. He ran around the corner of the house and hid behind Stephano.

"What´s going on, Chaise?" Stephano said, reaching for the handle of his sword.

The brunette started to answer before he shrieked again and ran towards the back entrance of the door. Piggeh followed shortly after, yelling at a yet unseen attacker, but with a big grin on his face.

"WHAT´S GOING ON?!" The golden man shouted. The pinkette didn´t bother to answer. He too ran into the house.

Then Stephano was met with the cause of his friend´s terror. Pewdie came jogging around the house, a wild smile plastered on his face and a crazy glint in his eyes.

"COME BACK! I JUST WANT TO HUG YOU!" He called, looking around for the missing bros.

Stephano had the feeling he too should flee, but before he could carry out that idea, the dirty-blonde spotted him.

Felix´s grin grew wider and he stretched out his arms. "YOU LOOK A LITTLE DOWN TODAY, BRO!" He yelled. "WHY DON´T I GIVE YOU A HUG!" With that, he lunged at the warrior.

Stephano fell off his chair. He hurried to get back on his feet when he felt a crushing weight pin him back onto the grass.

"Pewdie get off me!" He said.

"But I wanna hug you~." Pewdie said.

The statute didn´t bother to respond as he tried to push the other off his back. Felix smirked and got off his back, only to flip the golden man over.

Stephano felt his face heating up as Pewdie straddled him.

"Get the fuck off me this fucking instant or I´ll slice off your balls!" Stephano said.

"Aw man, you´re no fun, bro!" The Swede whined playfully, before leaning down to plant a kiss on the golden lips.

The other relaxed and kissed him back, muttering an "idiot" against his mouth.

"Hey!" Came a voice. "If that´s what it means to get a free hug, then I want one too!"

"Ugh, Piggeh! You ruined it!" Pewdie said, getting off his friend.

"Well, it´s true! So can I have a hug?" The pinkette said flirtingly.

"No." Pewdie said, and he tackled the now standing Stephano back to the ground, hugging him tightly. "Now leave, Piggeh, this is a private hug session between me and Stephy!"

Card:

"Happy Valentine´s Day!" Jennifer said, shoving a paper heart into Mayo´s hand. The young man blushed.

"J-Jennifer, that´s awfully sweet of you, but I-"

"Forget it, Mayo." Skully said. He held up a black paper heart. "She´s giving it to everyone, not just you."

Mayo visibly relaxed. "O-okay, that´s good. I mean, I like her and all, but not in that w-"

"Happy Valentine´s Day, yo!" Piggeh came bounding into the living room, holding a bottle of lube in one hand and some paper hearts in the other. "Who wants some Piggeh love?"

"Piggeh, Valentine´s Day isn´t for having sex. It´s for showing people how much you appreciate them." Mr Chair said.

"Alright Chair, then let me show you how much I appreciate your di-"

"Piggeh!" Stephano interrupted him. "Shut up."

"What, bro? You jelly?" Piggeh said.

"Hey let´s not fight!" Pewdie said. He held, like everyone else, a couple of hearts in his hand. "Let´s read our Valentine´s cards!"

The others muttered in agreement and everyone sat down in their own corner and started reading.

The blonde gamer chuckled lightly to himself when he read all the bro´s cards. There were pretty sweet cards, with exception to Piggeh´s, which was all dirty and profane (surprise surprise).

He got to the last letter.

_Roses are red. Violets are blue. I´m doing this for you. _

The paper heart was beautifully constructed, with lacy paper napkins decorating the edge and a picture of him and Stephano peeking out from underneath a few decorations adorning the front.

Secure:

"Stephano?" A whispered plea jerked the warrior out of his semi-slumber. He rolled over onto his side, where he could see two blue eyes peeking at him from the other bed.

He groaned lightly. "What is it Pewdie?

"I´m scared…"

"Scared? Scared of what?"

A small movement indicated a shrug.

"Of the dark…nightmares…stuff like that." The Swede pulled the blanket further around him. "I´m just frightened, bro!"

"And you want me to do what?"

"I don´t know, just…turn on the light or something."

Stephano shifted his eyes towards the night light. It broke two days ago, thanks to Piggeh and if he´d turn on the main light it would a) require him to get out of bed and b) be too bright to go back to sleep. Another idea popped into his head, evil and clingy, refusing to let go until the former god groaned loudly in annoyance.

Pewdie mentally cursed himself for being such a bother to his dear bro. Why was he so cowardly all the time? Stephano must think lowly of him if he was this peeved.

"Get your ass over here." Came the growl.

Curious and confused, the Swede looked over. Stephano had scooted far over in his bed and he´d pushed his covers aside.

_He doesn´t mean-_

"Come on, Felix! I´m getting cold and I want to go back to sleep."

Cautiously, Pewds climbed in next to Stephano. He was immediately embraced by his boyfriend´s scent and the warmth of the covers. Sighing happily, he snuggled closer to the golden form, feeling Stephano lie down next to him again. Two strong arms wrapped themselves around him, securing him from any more nightmares that had threatened to come.

Cold:

"You what I wonder?" Pewdie said as he and Stephano stood frozen in the garden, too cold to dive into the early winter´s snow and build a snowman.

"Wh-what?" Stephano said, not really caring. He shivered and kicked a pile of snow.

"I wonder if you could get an erection in this cold weather." Pewdie said.

The golden man rolled his eyes and stayed silent. Years of being friends with Felix had prepared him for this kind of behavior. But he wasn´t prepared for what the Swede said next.

"Wanna try out that theory?"

Pillow:

"Who took my pillow?" Stephano shouted, looking around the house while a certain gamer slept peacefully on the sweet, French-smelling cushion.

Blackmail:

"LOOK WHAT I´VE GOT!" Pewdie sang, skipping into the kitchen with a wide smirk on his face. He held a folder in his hand and was waving it around.

"What´s that?" Piggeh asked, curiously.

A sharp inhale of breath was heard and everyone turned to look at a bright red Stephano. "Give that back, Pewdie." He said, his voice quiet and threatening.

The Swede laughed evilly. "Come and get it." He ran out of the kitchen.

The golden warrior sprung up and chased after him. Yelling and laughing was heard shortly after, followed by a loud crash. Stephano sat on Pewdie´s back. "GIVE IT BACK!" He shouted.

The gamer had the folder pinned underneath his stomach and he was still cackling like a madman. "No way, bro! I finally have something to blackmail you with!"

The statue sighed inwardly. There were only two options to get back the mortifying pictures. One, use force. But he didn´t want to hurt his friend. The second option was to bargain.

"What do I have to do to make you give me back my pictures?"

Felix stopped struggling. "First of all, get off me."

Stephano did, but stayed near incase the Swede tried to run again. But the blonde just smirked more evilly than before. "So you´re going to do anything I want you to do if I give you back this?"

"Anything within reason, yes."

The next moment the folder was in the golden warrior´s hands. Pewdie gripped the other´s arms tightly. "The first thing I want you to do is…" The rest was whispered in Stephano´s ear.

Borrow:

Gonzales groaned painfully, rubbing his aching forehead. What a party last night! He definitely had drunken too much. The man tried to sit up, but a weight on his stomach stopped him. He froze and carefully peeked over the fluffy covers of his bed. He saw blonde hair and black headphones and immediately thought, _Pewdiepie._ But that was impossible, right? How would Pewdie know where he lived, let alone stay in bed with him. Although, he did remember…

"_Ellos, Pewdie." _

_The gamer turned around. His eyes were half lidded and he looked drunk. "Elloooo…Stephano!" He said, grinning widely. _

"_Stephano?" Gonzales said, looking surprised. "I´m not-"_

_He was cut off as Felix stumbled forward and pressed his lips against the silver pair excitedly. "I´ve been looking for you, love." He growled into the statue´s ear, biting gently down on Gonzales´ earlobe._

_The other knew about the relationship between his brother and the Swede, but never thought it was this…hot. _

_The blonde was teasing him, obviously encouraging him to press him against a wall and kiss him forcefully while yanking his clothes off. Gonzales felt incredibly turned on and jealous. How come his brother got this sexy Swedish boy while he got…nothing?_

_Well, the golden statue wasn´t going to be here anytime soon, he was busy with something else. There´s no harm in borrowing his play toy for the night? After all, he couldn´t leave Pewdie alone, all drunk and horny at the party. Some sicko could misuse him…_

Gonzales chuckled to himself. Oh yeah. That happened. He heard Pewdie mumble in his sleep and cuddle into the warm body underneath him. He had no idea what to say once the gamer woke up. But his hangover was too strong to worry about that now. He instead laid back onto the pillow and fell asleep, a hand resting on the blonde´s head.

Revenge:

"Hahahow´s it going bros?" Felix said, waving the flashlight around in his face. The rest of the room was pitch dark. "My name is PPPEEEWWWWDDDIIIIEPIE! And today I´ll be playing Amnesia…with a very, very special guest."

Grinning, Pewdie whipped the flashlight around to shine it into his special guest´s face.

"Stop blinding me, idiot!" Stephano said, batting his arm away angrily.

"That´s right! Stephano´s going to _actually_ join me here in Amnesia!"

"You´re saying that like I didn´t join you before!"

"Well, this is different Stephano. I can´t lose you for example because you´re sitting right next to me! But anyway, let´s start!" The Swede turned on the small table light beside his computer and started the game.

A few minutes later…

"HE´S THERE! Fucking hell…Stephano…he´s right…fucking there!" Pewdie said. He whimpered. "I don´t want to play this game anymore!"

"JUST RUN YOU MORON!" Stephano grabbed the keyboards and skillfully ran past the bro, sidestepping an attack. He led their character into a bedroom, snatched up the key and escaped to the torture chambers. "See? THAT´S how you play Amnesia-hey where´d you go?"

The gamer was nowhere in sight.

"Little pussy…!" The golden man seated himself in Pewdie´s seat and continued playing, commenting for the bros occasionally.

Meanwhile, Felix stood behind his bro, hidden in the dark. He was too scared to continue playing the game and felt like getting back at his boyfriend for yelling at him and calling him names in front of the bros.

"I don´t know what´s up with Pewds, this is so easy! Especially if you´re just _playing_ it! That idiot…"

That´s exactly what he meant. Pewdie smiled deviously and raised his hands, ready to set them on Stephano´s shoulders and scare the living daylights out of him. He inched closer to the golden warrior, making sure he stayed concealed. Closer and closer until-

"BOO!"

Stephano let out the most unmanliest scream Pewdie had ever heard and fell out of his chair, cursing loudly. The blonde laughed evilly. He gave his bros a quick brofist and turned off the camera before the other had a chance to gather himself. When he did however, his sword was drawn and his eyes glinted murderously.

"Not so brave now, are you Stephano?" The gamer taunted and ran out of the room for dear life, Stephano right at his heels.


End file.
